Someone close to my heart
by lux thebarbarionwarrior
Summary: Sakura is the princes of the Japan and Syaoran is the Prince of the China kingdom. Find out what will happen when Prince Li finds himself on an everlasting adventure to save his fiancée.


SOMEONE CLOSE TO MY HEART

Summary: -Sakura is the princes of the Japan and Syaoran is the Prince of the China kingdom. Find out what will happen when Prince Li finds himself on an everlasting adventure to save his fiancée.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Sakura Kinomoto, Li Syaoran, Eriol Hiragisawa, Tomoyo Daidouji, Clow Reed, Fujitaka Kinomoto, Touya Kinomoto, Li Yelan, Takashi Yamazaki, Cerberous and Yue.

P.s. The spells are written in bold.

* * *

** I**

"We're here" said Prince Syaoran to his companion, a dark purple haired black eyed silent boy, his cousin Prince Eriol Hiragisawa.

"This place is peaceful and quiet but looks a little empty" Prince Eriol said examining the palace where they were.

They went inside to look around but found nothing but broken tables, walls and decorations. Both the Prince was confused of what might have happened there.

They went ahead. Everywhere it was the same, every room they opened was in ruins. Going ahead they found an open door which lead to a small church. The garden leading to the church was filled cherry blossoms and peonies. It felt like heaven but a hollow and empty heaven where everything was artificial and no chirping of birds and flow of wind. There was a big Sakura trees there reaching the same heights as of the castle.

Since those two Princes were the most powerful sorcerers of China, by touching the tree they felt great power contained in the tree and they had a feeling that the giant tree was trying to tell them the devastating end of its Master / Mistress.

Now, entering the opened door of the church both saw a man kneeling down on one knee and offering prayer. The person's head was bowed down, they could not make out who it might be but perceiving it was somebody important to the owner of the castle 'cause he was wearing rich clothes and crown on his head. When he got up in standing position they called out to him.

"Excuse me "Eriol called out.

"Yes, what do you two want "answered the tall young man. Prince Kinomoto Touya.

"Ah! You are Prince Syaoran and Prince Eriol of China" recognizing them, he bowed.

"I Prince Touya welcome you to Japan." Touya bowed to them.

Returning the curtsy, Syaoran asked "Prince Touya it is a pleasure meeting you but pray tell us what does a royalty like you doing here in this ruined castle."

Touya hearing this transformed a smirk into a cough.

"This castle used to belong to my sister Sakura" Touya pointed to the tall young man. Prince Kinomoto Touya.

"Ah! You are Prince Syaoran and Prince Eriol of China" recognizing them, he bowed.

"I Prince Touya welcome you to the Japan" Touya bowed to them.

Returning the curiosity, shown asked" Prince Touya it a pleasure meeting you but pray tell us what does a royalty like you doing here in this ruined castle."

Touya hearing this transformed a smirk into a cough.

"This castle used to belong to my sister Sakura "Touya pointed to the portrait of young lady 20 with brown auburn-hair and emerald eyes standing between Sakura petals and smiling to them.

"What do you mean 'USED TO?" NOW THIS TIME Eriol taking up the question. His kin do felt some resemblance of the Princess to himself.

"You must know that since Japan is large our father, the king has given us different sections of this kingdom to manage. Since, she got the eastern part of this castle came to her. Until two years ago she disappeared. "Touya answered to them.

"What do you mean disappeared?" this time Syaoran asked.

"Straightly, I meant that when we got there were found nothing but ruins and since nobody was here" said Touya.

"So, you're saying she died just 'cause you cannot find her" said Syaoran, his voice rising. He felt angry and it pained him to see that so much injustice was being done to the princess.

"She did not die; she just used up all her powers against the evil sorcerer Zanko. She is as I believe sleeping somewhere in the castle we can't find; hidden and heavily protected by magic," said a girl voice. Looking around the two princes found a beautiful, amenysths eyed with long purple tresses approaching them wearing rich garb. When the girl found the two boys puzzled.

" You should be knowing that she's the daughter of the reincarnated great magician Clow reed, meaning his half and is the mistress of the once created powerful Clow cards now turned Sakura cards" the girl explained to them. 'I see so she is my daughter that's why she felt so similar 'Eriol thought.

The girl them turned her attention to Touya.

"So you didn't find anything" Touya asked." No, but place is getting over protective of her like you" she said.

"Aah! Where are my manners, young lads meet princess Tomoyo she is our, i.e. mine and Sakura's cousin of the Tomoeda Kingdom."Touya said introducing Tomoyo to the two princes.

"They are" Touya started.

"Don't worry I already know who they are" Tomoyo said. "They are Prince Syaoran and Prince Eriol" she said.

"Daidouji-san you said before that this evil sorcerer had a fight with kinomoto-san before she disappeared "Eriol asked the beautiful Princess. " Do you why this Zanko was having a fight with Sakura" this time Syaoran asked" Zanko was one of Sakura-chan's last suitors. When she declined his proposal of marriage 'cause she know him to be the possessor of dark magic. Zanko got angered and got into the war with spell with my cousin and met his downfall"-"This is what happened" Tomoyo said.

"We should go now. Aunt Yelan must be worried" Eriol said, "Come on will ask Aunt Yelan about when we get back" Eriol whispered in Syaoran's ear. They them took leave of Touya and Tomoyo.

"So that do you think about Princess Sakura" Eriol asked. "Don't make that kinda' face, I know she's your daughter" Syaoran guessing Eriol's attitude while they were coming back.

"Yeah yeah, smarty pants, you guessed right, now till me "Eriol asked with pleading eyes." I think I love her" Syaoran said blushing a deep shade of crimson. "I want to know more about her" Syaoran said still thinking about the Princess.

"Come on, we're already there. We'll ask Aunt Yelan about her" Eriol said while they entered in the boundaries of Hong Kong.

"You have some guests for dinner" said Wei, their caretaker as the two Princes entered the dining hall. They saw something totally unexpected.

"Prince Tomoyo, King Fujitaka and Prince Touya" Syaoran and Eriol both said in shock.

'Now, now Xiao Lang and Eriol come sit the Turkey getting cold. We'll talk after dinner" said a woman with long black tresses reaching behind her in an elegant ribbon, Queen Li Yelan.

After the dinner all of them moved to the drawing hall to converse. Queen Yelan, King Fujitaka and Prince Touya were sitting on a large couch while Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting on a smaller couch.

Finally Queen Li spoke up " It's time that you three (pointing to the younger ones) should know about your future" she waited to see their reaction but got little disappointed when she received none she continued " My son Xiao Lang you and King Fujitaka's daughter Princes Sakura are bethroted"-"What?"Syaoran couldn't believe what he was hearing it was like his dream coming true. The first time when he saw Sakura's picture he knew that he was somehow related to the Princess" Now the three elders were staring at both Eriol and Tomoyo and they know what was coming.

"Aunty, you don't have to continue, I know what you are gonna to say that I am engaged to Princess Tomoyo here"Eriol said calmly.

"You are such a smart and intelligent my future husband".Tomoyo complementing. Eriol blushed a dark shade of red at Tomoyo compliment.

"King Fujitaka is there any way we could save Princess Sakura" Syaoran asked.

"In fact this is the reason we are here "Tomoyo said.

"What?" both the Princes said.

** II**

"What do you mean? " Eriol asked.

"What I mean my cousin's technical half father is that we have brought someone who could fully tell you the exact way." Tomoyo said.

"Call Yamazaki in "called Prince Touya to the guards standing at the door. They obeyed and opened the door. The entered a well dressed man.

As he came nearer he bowed to them. When they nodded he sat the chair offered to him.

"This is Yamazaki the Personal Advisor of Sakura who was present during the battle between my sister and Zanko" Prince Touya introduced him.

"Tell them what you know Yamazaki" Princess Tomoyo ordered. Getting the order he began.

** III**

**Flashback**

_That day as usual I went to the castle of Sakura. Then around noon when we were discussing the matter of the state the door suddenly blast open._

"_How dare you Zanko enter the castle without my permission" Sakura said angry._

"_I took care of those lousy guards of yours" said the red haired purple eyed, tall handsome man, Zanko._

"_No, you stay away from this he is far stronger than you are my friend" Sakura told Yamazaki._

"_But Princess…………?" Yamazaki protested._

"_This is an order Yamazaki stay away" Sakura said._

"_How dare you defy my proposal? Now, today nobody is hearing besides that lowly man, you call a friend. Today I shall take you as my wife and nothing will stop me." Zanko said._

"_I belong to someone, else, you can't take me. But if you will use force I'll fight you" the angry Sakura shouted._

"_Do what you feel like I will win. " Zanko said though doubting because he knew the Princess was far stronger than him._

_** Bow of Hades**_

_**Given me your power**_

_**SHONE ON EVIL **_

_** Release!**_

_And there in Zanko's hand appeared a big elegant golden black coloured bow._

"_Two can play that game" Princess Sakura said holding the pendant around her neck closed between the fingers of both the hands._

_ **Key of the star,**_

_** With powers burning bright,**_

_** Reveal the staff and**_

_**Shine your light!**_

_**Release!**_

_And a_ _long bright pink staff appeared in her hands with a bright yellow star at the top giving of a bright light._

_ **CARDS OF THE STAR,**_

_** COME TO MY AID**_

_** SHIELD BE MY BARRIER,**_

_** WINDY RELEASE THE PAIN OF PUNISHMENT,**_

_**EARTHY OH! GAEA BE AT MY SIDE, **_

_** THUNDER HARASSEN THE POWER**_

_** AND**_

_** TIME STOP ALL THAT COMES IN YOUR WAY.**_

_**RELEASE AND DISPEL **_

_**SAKURA CARDS! **_

_The shield created a protective barrier around its mistress and Yamazaki and the others appeared before them as guards prepared to spring into action when needed._

"_Now die Princess" Zanko said._

_**ALLA SAIYA SYNDRY!**_

_An arrow spot from the end of the bow of Hades and went straight towards Sakura but stopped in mid-air because the shield was in its way but the arrow still tried to penetrate but at last vanished._

_Sakura fell on her knees clutching her heart very tightly._

"_Princess are you alright, something wrong" Yamazaki got worried._

"_That's arrow it weakened my power"_

"_But How?" Yamazaki asked._

"_You used to handle the dark weren't you" Yamazaki asked now worried at the Princess' condition._

" _I was born with a curse of the god of Hell, Hades, meaning, if ever I'm attacked by the his power I'd loose half of my power and further if I use up my remaining energy I'll die Sakura told him though still in pain._

_Now Yamazaki couldn't take it anymore. Not knowing what the consequences would be he stood up, his magical sword upraised. He was out of the barrier created by the Shield Card._

"_Now I had enough" Yamazaki said now crossing his limits of angry of how much Sakura was hurt._

_** SOLARIA ANOCOTE**_

_** GODES!**_

_Out of nowhere strong gusts of wind started blowing and next second great bolts of thunder started to shower from the ceiling of hall._

"_What?" Zanko couldn't believe what he saw._

_But even though Yamazaki's magic couldn't do anything. Zanko deflected every boilt of thunder with his barrier shield magic._

_Then when a strong bolt of lightning came to hit Zanko deflected it towards Yamazaki which shot him back inside the field of the Shield Card._

"_He is to powerful" Yamazaki said panting hard from loss of energy._

_** WEAPON OF HUMANITY**_

_** BE MY GUIDE **_

_**SHOW ME YOUR MIGHT**_

_** SWORD!**_

_Sakura's staff changed into an elegant sword and she charged at Zanko._

"_No, Princess you'll die if you do this. He's more powerful than you are" Yamazaki tried to stop Sakura but it was of no use._

"_It's now or never" the angry Sakura said, determined to meet her last now but confident enough to take Zanko with her to death._

"_Now die."_

_She charged at him … but no use._

_** MAGNASOLONOS…… **_

_Magnetic force field appeared in the room though invisible but it could be felt by any one present there._

_Though the much she tried the SWORD CARD was getting out of control._

"_Mistress moves away from path I don't want to hurt you. I can't control my powers any more" came the voice of the sword card._

"_Do it I won't leave the path. I'm ready for the blow" Sakura said, tears started coming down like pearls._

"_I'm sorry"_

_With that Sakura met her last as the SWORD went straight across her body. Blood everywhere._

_The force field now disappeared._

_Though still not out cold from the blow. Sakura with great pain took out the sword and stabbed Zanko when his back turned to her._

"_What? " _

"_How?" Zanko couldn't believe what just happened._

_Zanko then smiled and turned to ashes. His ashes then blow up in the air._

_Sakura now collapsed. No life now remaining in her. _

"_Sakura (sob), why (sob).. I am supposed….(sob) to be your guard (hi-cough).. (sob) why?" Yamazaki couldn't stop his tears._

"_She's not dead" Yamazaki heard he deep voice said. When he looked around he couldn't see anyone though he felt a kind of magical presence there. _

"_How is it?" He shouted._

_Next second everything went dark. Stars appeared around. When Yamazaki looked down he found himself standing on a path made of stars._

_Just then Yamazaki heard footsteps. Looking up he saw a tall, strangle man with shoulder length black hair coming down single plaited._

"_Master, what… (Sob)...are you… (Sob)…saying?" Yamazaki couldn't what he was hearing._

"_Look closely she just used the ILLUSION CARD to trick Zanko into believing she is dead" Clow Reed said gazing at his daughter in Yamazaki's arms._

_True of what he heard, it was joy beyond his pain when he felt her pulse still going on. Sakura was sleeping…._

"_What you didn't see Lord Yamazaki that Sakura had secretly used the ILLUSION CARD during the battle." The elder magician explained with a smile telling that he was very proud of her._

"_Master, what should be done now that Zanko died, Hades' creatures are sure to come to avenge his death?" Yamazaki said now realizing the problem._

"_She needs to be hidden until her fiancée Prince Syaoran and the other half of my reincarnation doesn't come to reawaken her" Clow said._

_** CARDS CREATED BY CLOW**_

_**NOW FORMED SAKURA CARDS**_

_**COME TO ME AND HEAR MY PLEA!**_

_**PROTECT YOUR MISTRESS **_

_** TILL THE DAY AN AMBER- EYED, **_

_**CHESTNUT HAIRED AND**_

_** A DARK BLACK HAIRED,**_

_**PURPLE EYED BOY COMES**_

_**TO THE RESCUE OF **_

_** YOUR MISTRESS! **_

_The cards went to perform their respective jobs._

_** RISE AND SHINE,**_

_** CERBEROUS AND YUE!**_

_A bright vortex of light appeared and two angelic figures descended. One a great Lion and the other a White angel._

"_What is for us to do OH! Father of our sleeping MISTRESS?" Yue asked._

"_After the princes defeat all the SAKURA CARDS I want you both to fight them and test their abilities. For Sakura's protection." Clow ordered._

"_Your order shall be undertaken" both CERBEROUS, the guardian of the Sun & Yue, the guardian of the Moon said in unison and went by to perform their duties._

**END FLASHBACK**

** IV**

"So is what happened" Eriol said.

"This is not all Prince Syaoran" Yamazaki said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?" said Syaoran.

"You have to be attentive at every second in the palace. You need every ounce of experience in getting past every human and magical traps activated my Clow Reed also because you can't be sure what you might face. And also you need all the rest you can get before you go to the palace," Yamazaki said not believing how they could take the matter so easily.

"So, what do you think we should do" Eriol asked now realizing the problem before them.

"First, you need something that is the most needed" Yamazaki razed and said,

_** RISE...**_

Pink light shown from his hand and a book appeared where the light was shining.

"This is the SAKURA BOOK. Keep the Sakura cards in here as you defeat them (handing Syaoran the book). This book kept under my protection until that day I was supposed to give it to the princess' Fiancée; that's you" Yamazaki said.

"Second, don't go tomorrow rest for the day" when Yamazaki saw that both the princes were gonna protest he cut in, "That's because you won't be able to take a single moment of air when you are inside the castle. So I suggest rest tomorrow and head out the next day" Yamazaki finished.

"But..." Syaoran was going to protest but Eriol cut in," Lord Yamazaki's make sense my dear cute descendant; remember when entered the castle, we felt great power contained in, around and near the castle and lastly if we rest tomorrow we can think straight on our rescue mission and not be hallucinated by the magic encircling in the atmosphere of the palace".

"Just stop calling me my cute descendant... (but getting a you-won't-get-away-with-this look)...alright, alright, we'll rest tomorrow" Syaoran said.

"Please continue" Tomoyo said.

"Yes" they all said.

"Next step, don't forget to search every room of the castle and if you find anything with pink aura on it keep it, they'll help you to reawaken the princess. Keep your eyes open and be attentive there for you can come across some mythical creatures. Second, when you face the guardians be careful of not to use those cards against them they protect". Yamazaki said giving them a map of the castle both interior and outer.

"Please tell us which are they" Eriol asked.

"They are the WINDY, the FIREY and the EARTHY these are the ones under CERBERUOS' protection & the TIME, the SNOWY and the THUNDER under YUE'S protection. (A/n: Don't mind if they are wrong. I wasn't sure when I was writhing it. So if you know please tell me).

"Thanks you for all the information you could give to us" Queen Yelan said, sure now that everything was over.

"It's my pleasure. Your majesty" Yamazaki bowed his head to the Queen.

Queen Li clapped her hands once. Immediately two maids appeared at the door. They bowed.

"Make four rooms for our guests for the night" Queen Li ordered them.

"I think you forgot but you had told us before they arrived to tidy up four empty rooms mistress" the first maid said.

"Ma'am Princess Tomoyo's room is on the left one off Master Eriol's at present. King and prince Kinomoto's rooms are side by side on the right of master Syaoran's room Sir Yamazaki's on the right one of Master Eriol's" the second maid said.

"Thank you for the detail. Dismissed..." Queen Li said. "Please make yourselves comfortable for the night" Queen Li said as they all got up to go to their respective rooms.

** V**

"Shall I escort you" Eriol beckoned his hand for Tomoyo gladly accepted it, earning Eriol a smile for it.

As they were walking towards their destination Eriol remembered something he wanted to tell Tomoyo since the day they met.

"Tomoyo"

"Yes"

"You know I've a purple coloured teddy-bear by the name Tomoyo" Eriol said.

"That's a coincidence because I've got a black coloured Teddy-bear by the name of Eriol" Tomoyo said.

"And I remembered it was given to me by someone I knew as a child" Tomoyo continued.

"I'm on the same case my dear even Syaoran has a doll named Sakura and says that a young emerald eyed, auburn haired girl gave it to him when they were young" Eriol said.

"We'll just have to ask the elders in the morning "Eriol said. They reached Tomoyo's room. Then Tomoyo did something unexpected that glued Eriol to where he was standing at the moment for a long time at one place. She leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek...

Eriol stood at the place for a long time. He couldn't sleep all night whenever he closed his eyes to sleep he was having all kinds of hentai thoughts, i.e., he'd see his beloved Tomoyo thrashing and moaning beautifully, naked below him, wanting him to get deep in her, to taste her. He opened his eyes and tried to push his hentai thoughts away.

This time when he closed his eyes to his great relief he was having a dream about Sakura and he wanted to continue, he wanted to know more about Sakura, the powerful mistress of the Sakura cards.

(("Hey catch me if you can" a bright emerald eyed girl with auburn hair was running around in a frilly pink gown being chased after by a young boy with amber coloured eyes and messy chestnut coloured hair wearing traditional Chinese combat clothes green coloured was chasing her. "Why do you always have to pick on me Sakura, huh?" the amber eyed Syaoran was irritated by Sakura, "That's because you're so cute Syaoran" little Syaoran blushed at this...))

Just then the bright rays of the morning light of the Sun fell on his face through the open window and woke him up. Though he was still sleepy he still had to get up so getting up he put an over-coat on his purple striped night-suite and went out.

_Kumo ma ni odoru hikari_

_Zonge ni furi sosogu kisetsu ima hajimaru_

_Kake yoru tomo no koe ni_

_Furimukeba soko ni itsumo kawaranu egao_

_Soshite hizashi wa kagayaku_

Just when he was walking down he heard an enchanting voice, it drew him towards the source. He couldn't resist anymore and went to search the source stopping outside Tomoyo's room, she was singing...

_Fuyu no ite tsuku michi wo yuku toki_

_Saige nai hagemashi ni_

_Iku no tasukerareta darou_

Inside Eriol saw she was that standing on the balcony and singing.

_Kimi no you ni kimi no you ni fuuki kureru hito de itai yo_

_Haruka ni tsutsuku michi no_

_Yuku saki wa kumo no kanata e to nobotte yuku_

_Itsushika michi wa hanare_

_Sorezore no mirai aruki hajimeru toki mo_

_Kitto hizashi wo kagayaku_

Her eye was closed and was coming inside. She didn't notice Eriol's presence in the room.

_Yume ni yaburete kizutsuita toki_

_Tasuke ai sasae au_

_Tomo dachi de ite hoshii yo _

_Kimi no tame ni kimi no tame ni chikara ni naru hito de yo_

Her voice was so enchanting it made him love her more.

_Warau toki mo naku toki ni mo_

_Gogatsu no hizashi no you ni..._

Eriol started to clap. Tomoyo was brought back to reality. Seeing Eriol she was embarrassed 'how much of it did he hear?' Tomoyo thought.

She fainted of embarrassment. Tomoyo was sure she had hit the ground but when she felt warm hands she immediately woke up from her unconsciousness found to be held tightly in Eriol's protective arms which made her blush the shade of potato by the position they were in.

Eriol on the other hand was looking straight at her face,' why does she have to be so gorgeous? Oh! God help me' Eriol thought. Not knowing what took him but he suddenly leaned forward and locked his lips with her's. Tomoyo made an 'eep' sound but was seduced. Eriol was more sucking on her lower lip pleading for entrance and she accepted. They explored each others mouth with their battling tongues trying to reach the other not knowing Queen Isalda (Eriol's mother) and Queen Yelan were watching with great joy. Their kiss finally broke both panting for air.

"I love you" both said together then started laughing. Now the situation changed in just one second and they embraced each other.

"Let's not let anybody know about this okay. Argh! Damn these clothes" Eriol said and Tomoyo agreed on it.

"It's seems that you did make the right choice Yelan" the purple elegant haired Queen Isalda said. "I'm happy you approve of it Isalda. She's the best for Eriol" Yelan said.

Having the much rest required both the princes got ready to leave for the next following day with their necessary equipments.

** VI**

"Just be careful there" Yelan said to the two princes as they got ready to go.

"Don't forget if you need something just give us a call through the _sky passage way_" Tomoyo said.

"What's a _sky passage way_?" Eriol and Syaoran asked in unison.

"That young princes is a magical passage connecting one sky passage to another sky passage. You have to just name the place where you want to go standing under the hole of it's dome, like if you say CHINA then it'll take you straight to the sky passage here in China" King Fujitaka said.

"Hey I've never seen that kinda thing here" Syaoran said.

"Remember son when you were young you used to play in a small dome shaped circular room that used to float in the air" Yelan explained.

"What that's the _sky passage way_?" Eriol asked.

"Yes, son that's the one" Queen Isalda said.

"Now be careful out there and don't forget everything I told you the day before yesterday" Yamazaki bowed.

"Don't worry we will" Syaoran said.

"Bring my sister back" Touya said wishing them luck though not whole heartily. Touya never approved of Sakura being married to Syaoran.

They went on their mission.

** VII**

They reached their destination in three days ride.

They dismounted the horses outside the palace.

"It's darker now don't you think" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, it's growing darker every time. It must have been the work of the DARK CARD." Eriol said.

"My dear descendant (Syaoran frowned) use the LAZIN BOARD to see if there are any SAKURA CARDS outside the castle" Eriol said.

_** SOURCE OF LIGHT WITH ANCIENT SPIN SEND FORTH THE MAGICAL **_

_** POWERS WITHIN! ORACLES OF**_

_** GOLD,WOOD,WATER,FIRE,EARTH,CLOUDS,WIND,RAIN,AND **_

_**ELECTRICITY FORCE KNOW MY PLIGHT RELEASE THE LIGHT!**_

As the incantation was completed, in the middle a blue dome appeared and from it many thin rays of light appeared to flow in every direction. Most of the rays pointed towards the castle but only one pointed outside the castle. So they headed to catch the one outside first.

The ray lead them to the garden outside the castle. Suddenly Eriol sensed something unusual and quickly pulled Syaoran back.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"Wait" Eriol said.

Eriol then took a small stick and threw it where Syaoran was going to step. Then, 100 or more spears shot from different directions, came down at the same point where Eriol dropped the stick. The arrows pierced the stick in half.

"That was a dangerous trap, you could have just died at the spot if I hadn't stopped you" Eriol said examining the spot.

"Thanks" Syaoran said thanking God that Eriol was not being his irritating self again.

"If this first trap is dangerous then who knows what kinds of traps have been set inside the castle" Eriol said.

"So the first SAKURA CARD is in that direction" Syaoran said pointing to the way of the blue light which was pointing towards the castle grounds.

They both went in that direction only to find that it leads to the gardens.

Then all of a sudden Sakura petals started to fall in a great quantity.

"It's natural which card it might be" Syaoran nodded. Both of them were looking at the same point put in the sky towards the small figure of a girl who wore a red coloured frilly gown was dancing merrily up in the sky.

"_FLOWER CARD_" this made the card look down to see that who had called out to it. She smiled...

_** I call upon the powers **_

_** Of the day and the night**_

_**Sun and darkness **_

_**Unleash your might **_

_** Release!**_

In one instance the gleaming staff appeared in Eriol's hands.

_** FORCE KNOW MY PLIGHT **_

_** RELEASE THE LIGHT!**_

And Syaoran's magical sword appeared. They were ready to attack.

Seeing the _FLOWER CARD_ smiled and said happily, "I've been waiting for your arrival" then the card on its own changed back to the card and glided inside the SAKURA BOOK which Eriol had quickly opened knowing what it was going to do.

"That's strange I thought the card was going to fight with us and I thought its job was to appear only in times of any sports or any kind of happy moment" Syaoran said.

"In this case it's a happy time for it since we're here to rescue Sakura, well likely reawakening her" Eriol said considering the fact.

Somewhere in the core of the palace a great pillar of light shown besides the sleeping form a auburn haired girl. "The time has come mistress for you to reawakened from your slumber and end against the dark creatures" the winged creature, with blue eyes and floor-length pure white haired angel YUE, the moon guardian said.

"Sakura we'll make sure that these two are the real ones" the other winged creature, the great yellow lion CERBEROUS, the sun guardian said to the sleeping form of their mistress.

"Come on, we've got work" Yue said to CERBEROUS.

"Yes, we have to test them" CERBEROUS said and they moved out.

** VIII**

After the capture _FLOWER CARD_ both the princes faced many obstacles ahead. The cards that they faced were stronger than the _FLOWER CARD_, even the humanoid traps were getting more and more dangerous than ever.

They were panting heavily from all the magical and humanoid traps that they came across. "I now understood what Lord Yamazaki meant by rest for a day and being attentive to all the traps" Syaoran said, "But its good we took his advice and lasted this long" Eriol said. Then all of a sudden...

_Win dain a lotica_

_En val tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lain_

_Vi fa-ru les shutai am_

_En riga-lint_

"That's a girl voice" Syaoran said, "Its coming from that direction let's follow." As they ran forward the voice grew louder. Syaoran thought he had that heard that voice somewhere but couldn't remember who might it might be. 'It can't be her, it can't be Sakura' Syaoran thought.

_Win chent a lotica_

_En val turi_

_Silota_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_Si katigura neuver_

_Floreria for chesti_

_Si entina _

"Isn't that the song from THE LEGEND OF ESCAFLOWNE" Syaoran said. They were now a little away from the room. "It's a SAKURA CARD" Eriol said and verified his point by using the LAZIN BOARD.

_Lalala…_

_Fontina Blu Cent_

_De cravi esca letisimo_

_Lalala…_

_De quantian_

_La finde reve_

_Win dain a lotica_

_En vai tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lain_

_Vi fa-ru les shutai am_

_En riga-lint_

"It stopped, do you think it's the _SONG_ or the _VOICE_" Syaoran asked. "My dear cute descendant we already defeated them" Eriol said. "Alright I understood just stop calling me _my cute descendant_ okay" Syaoran was frustrated by Eriol's attitude.

_Haru yo, amaki haru.  
Oboro ni awaku, toiki kemuru.  
Koi yo, kanashi koi yo.  
Kono mune ni, tomose yo beni. _

Mado ni, rantan yurete.  
Koyoi, kimi matedo munashiki namida.  
Harari to, kakuse yo, hana-ougi

"Hey! Hear that it's started again" Syaoran said.

_Yoru yo, yasashi yoru.  
Minato ni akari, yurari yurari.  
Yume yo, ayashi yume yo.  
Kin no, tori utae yo, haru wo._

They opened the door where the rays the LAZIN BOARD lead them but the ray this continued.

_Kami ni, kanzashi saseba.  
Koyoi, kimi koishi setsunaki namida.  
Horori to, kuzureshi, hana-goromo_

"Huh! It's not here" Syaoran said. Eriol was meditating 'I see so the _ILLUSION _has taken the form of Sakura, it won't be easy'.

_Kaze ni, yanagi nabikeba.  
Koyoi, kimi izuko tsukisenu namida.  
Harari to, koboreshi, hanabira yo._

"I think now this is it" Eriol said.

_**I call upon the powers **_

_**Of the day and the night**_

_**Sun and darkness **_

_**Unleash your might **_

_**Release!**_

Eriol's sun staff appeared.

_**FORCE KNOW MY PLIGHT **_

_**RELEASE THE LIGHT!**_

Syaoran's sword appeared in his hands. They opened the door and a sudden shock. Standing in the middle of the big room was the figure of a young girl wearing a pink coloured gown, she was about 20 and she brown auburn hair.

To the great shock of both Eriol and Syaoran, she was the one for whom they had come to rescue.

"Sa...Sakura" Syaoran said for there she was standing in the middle of the room with outstretched hands. Eriol suspected, it was a good thing that he and Syaoran had their staffs in their hands.

Eriol pulled out a sutra.

_**THUNDER SPARK YOUR **_

_**LIGHT!**_

Bolts of thunder hit the girl.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran became angry at Eriol's doing and got hold of his collar.

"Just look at her" Eriol asked Syaoran. They both looked at her. To Syaoran's shocking realization she was becoming hazy and in her a kind pf pattern was appearing.

"Hey! I know that pattern. Its...its a SAKURA CARD" Syaoran released his hold on Eriol who was now panting. Syaoran's attacks were very dangerous.

"Use the star staff" Eriol said.

_**Key of the star,**_

_**With powers burning bright,**_

_**Reveal the staff and**_

_**Shine your light!**_

_**Release!**_

The star staff appeared which was given to them by Yamazaki when they were departing from China.

_**RETURN TO THE GUISE **_

_**YOU WERE MEANT TO BE IN **_

_**SAKURA CARD! **_

It was a spectacular view. The creature gusts of wind flew to return to its true form at the point where Syaoran hit the star staff in the air.

"The _ILLUSION_" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Yes, that's the reason why we were seeing Sakura 'cause we were thinking about her" Eriol explained to Syaoran.

Somewhere deep in the castle, "The time has come" the white moon guardian YUE said to CERBEROUS and behind lay the sleeping form of their mistress _Princess Sakura_.

**IX**

After the return of the _FIREY_ and the _EARTHY_ to the SAKURA BOOK both the princes then had all the 53 cards.

"That _FIREY_ and _EARTHY_ who gave Clow Reed the idea to create them. They are a heck of a mind dangerous" Syaoran said to Eriol.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Look where you are running to first" Eriol said pulling Syaoran with him behind a giant concrete.

"What...?" Syaoran said.

"Look closely where you were running into" Eriol said pointing in the straight direction where Syaoran was heading.

"Huh! What's that thing over there?" Syaoran said when he saw a green creature just wearing a rag to cover itself.

"Is that..." Syaoran said. He had not the slightest idea of what it was.

"It's TARZAN of the legendary ape forest" Syaoran said, star-eyed.

"Idiot can't you simply understand that it's an OGRE" Eriol said. He sweat dropped in anime style at Syaoran's foolishness.

Suddenly, Eriol remembered something which might come in handy against the OGRE, "Hey! My cute descendant you had a violin didn't you".

"No, I certainly didn't bring it along and it's too late to run to get it through the _sky passage_" Syaoran said.

"Forget that, it's too late for it" Eriol waved his hand I the air twice and a violin appeared in his hands.

"Play a lullaby to make that OGRE sleep" Eriol handed the violin to Syaoran. Syaoran now started playing. The note he was playing was really enchanting that it could have made anyone sleep even Eriol was on the verge of falling asleep. Just as Syaoran hit the final note the OGRE fell down to sleep, giving them way to move.

"That was a good one Syao." Eriol said. 'He's the best choice for my daughter. Now, hold on a little longer Sakura we're coming' Eriol thought. In Japan King Fujitaka the other split reincarnation of Clow Reed was smiling at Eriol's thoughts 'yes he is the best'.

S...W...A...S...H...

From out of nowhere an arrow struck them. "What...?" both of them doubled back to see what it was.

Then, they saw little human like figure with bow and arrow. "Quick Eriol they are DWARFS, we need to attack them" Syaoran said pulling out his sword.

_**THUNDER DRAGON COME TO **_

_**MY AID!**_

Syaoran said pulling out his _THUNDER SUTRA_.

Bolts of lightning hit the ten little human type creature but they were still standing.

"These are aged Syaoran a lot more tough, thunder sutra won't be enough" Eriol said taking out the _THUNDER CARDS_ and all the while dodging the arrows shot by the creatures.

_**CARDS OF CLOW**_

_**NOW TURNED TO SAKURA CARDS**_

_**RELEASE YOUR LIGHT **_

_**UNDER THE CONTRACT**_

_**I ERIOL, COMMAND YOU**_

_**THUNDER!**_

The thunder beast now charged with giant bolts of electricity at the then weakened DWARFS. They then being attacked by great bolts of lightning of the beasts turned to ashes and were flown away by air.

"Good one, my dear ancestor" Syaoran said in a mock tone. "Thanks to you also my cute little descendant the THUNDER DRAGON was a great help" Eriol said in the same mock tone.

Moving ahead they faced all kinds of mythical creatures from the happy going PEGASUS' and FLYING HIPPOPOTAMUS' to the biting giant SCORPIANS and MANTICORES and from the cunning ELVES to the fire breathing DRAGONS with great bravery and the much magical ability they had.

Moving on they saw a bright silvery light emitted from a magnificent horn-nosed creature.

"It's a UNICORN" Syaoran said, he was simply awestruck by the beauty of the UNICORN.

"It's magnificent" Eriol said, he was shocked by the magnificence of the creatures. When the UNICORN saw them both it became ready to change at them in its attack position.

Then suddenly a voice said in the princes' head, "Tame it by playing a soft music on your violin". The voice said and it sounded more like a growl.

Syaoran didn't think it would be of any help but when Eriol gave him a nod to play the violin, he took the advice and started playing.

At instance the UNICORN charged towards them though they had their hands ready on their weapons but it came as a shock the UNICORN was nuzzling its pure silky white mane on their bare neck. They couldn't help but laugh.

Just then the Magical star pattern of Sakura's magic appeared on the floor and on it shown a yellow vortex of light from which descended a yellow tiger with magnificent yellow wings.

"Congratulations, you have passed the test; I'm impressed (the princes showed signs of confusion). I CERBEROUS, the sun guardian now called into your service in this mission" the guardian of the seal said.

"So, it was you who told us to told us to tame the UNICORN by playing music" Eriol asked, he was smiling.

"Yes"

"What if it was a test then why did you help us?" Syaoran asked.

"Well your test that I had set started from where you met the OGRE till now" the guardian said.

"Then why did you help us" Syaoran asked. "Formally, the test ended after you defeated the DRAGONS. The UNOCORN is actually the pet of Sakura who gave it the liberty to roam around in the castle and I thought that you'd go unnoticed by the animal but you didn't so I had to help you" CERBEROUS explained.

"Now I shall lead you to YUE, the moon guardian, he's waiting" the sun guardian said.

** X**

Advancing ahead they found a big pink coloured door. Both the princes hesitated a bit.

"You don't have to worry this is Sakura's room" CERBEROUS said opening the door for them. True to what the guardian beast told them it was Sakura's bedroom. It was a little demolished, the queen sized bed, the fire place, a small basket set by the bed and the book shelf were the only things that appeared to be in good shape.

Syaoran's eyes fell upon a green bear that rested peacefully on the bedside able.

"Aah! The _Syaoran bear_ she kept it safe the whole time" the guardian beast exclaimed when he saw Syaoran on the verge of tears as he was looking at the green _Syaoran bear._

"We need the Sakura doll as well" the guardian beast said. "Don't worry (Syaoran pulled out the little beautiful Sakura doll from his bag) I have it with me. I thought this might come in handy" Syaoran said. He put both Sakura doll and Syaoran bear inside his bag.

"What did you find Eriol?" Syaoran asked. "Five photo albums which has Sakura's pink aura on it," Eriol said.

"We must move on now" the guardian said.

They moved but then it came as a shock for it was a dead end, i.e., there was a deep shallow ditch and there was no end to it.

"How are we gonna cross it?"

** XI**

"We have to cross it but haw?" Eriol said, totally confused.

But Syaoran already got the answer.

"Hey what's that?" Syaoran said pointing to a creature at the right end of the ditch.

"My cute descendant (Syaoran frowns) you are a genius (Syaoran shows confusion). You know what that giant eagle holding a big cabin?" Eriol asked.

"No" Syaoran answered still confused.

"That's a ROC, it's a mythical creature" Eriol explained.

"And it'll take you to the other side of the ditch then you'll have to fight Yue" Cerberous said. Both the princes agreed the fact.

As they approached the ROC the creature bowed its head which gave them the sign that it was created for their use.

So, they garrisoned inside the cabin and landed safely on the other side of the ditch after the dangerous journey.

Just as they got out of the cabin the creature disappeared.

"Wait for us YUE for here we come and after I defeat you, Sakura shall finally reawaken" Syaoran said. With fire in his eyes of self-confidence to win and determination to complete the task that was set for him.

**XII**

"Syaoran we need to go back" Eriol said, seeing the other side was a dead end as well.

"What you serious, tell me how are we supposed to do that huh, without the ROC?" Syaoran was totally devastated.

"Look behind you" Cerberous said.

"Huh…….." when Syaoran looked back he saw that the ditch has disappeared and in its place then thick marbled floor had appeared.

"It was a diversion" Cerberous said.

"Stay alert I fell YUE'S presence here" Cerberous said, he was sniffing the air every now and then.

As the company reached the middle of the hall. Suddenly, fire erupted of blue and it circled them leaving a large amount of space.

"What?" Eriol and Syaoran said.

Suddenly, a voice called out. "Welcome, to your last stage of the mission". Then in the middle of the fire circle a blue pillar of light appeared from which another angelic figure like CERBEROUS descended but this one had pure white wings, blue eyes and floor-length white hair, the moon guardian YUE had finally come to for the judgment.

"It's been a while CERBEROUS" YUE said.

"Yes, it is" the sun guardian said.

"Cerberous you are a disgrace to the mistress and Clow Reed" YUE said in a taunting way.

"What?"

"You let those two (he pointed towards the princes) win very easily" YUE said, in a mock tone.

"You should know that they had won it fare and square and weren't we supposed to do it our own way" CERBEROUS was really angry now. Sometimes YUE'S words hurt the sentiments of others.

"Honestly, I don't see what's so great about these two leaving the fact that one is the descendant of Clow and the other is his split reincarnation" YUE said which made the princes go in the fighting position. (A/N: Don't mind the fact that I haven't shown Eriol stronger then Yue. Keep reading)

"So you are really eager to fight of course that's what you are hear for" Yue said.

"So let's see what you are made of".

** XIII**

"Come on let's see what you are made of" Yue said. He raised one hand where a ball appeared transparent where ice crystals appeared.

"Be careful and don't use those cards he protects" a voice rang in Syaoran and Eriol's ears.

"Is that you Lord Takashi Yamazaki?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes and don't loose your hold you can defeat him" Yamazaki said in their minds.

_**WOOD CAGE HIM**_

_**IN YOUR VINES**_

_**WOOD!**_

The _WOOD_ card rushed to cage YUE but it was of no use for Yue with his eye contact made the _WOOD_ card go back at the princes. Even their sutras were of no use and every card was useless.

"He is weak against the air" Yamazaki's voice rang in their mind again.

"I've got it" Syaoran said triumphantly.

"The _WINDY_" Eriol said with a smile.

_**WINDY RELEASE**_

_**THE PAIN OF PUNISHMENT**_

_**WINDY! **_

And it worked. Even Yue's eye contact didn't work and _WINDY_ was able to cage Yue and it brought back on the ground.

"We've done it" Syaoran said.

"They are truly the ones" Cerberous said as he neared Yue.

"Huh….yes they are "Yue said looking at the two princes.

Just then the blue fire circle disappeared and was replaced by showering cherry blossom petals and bright lights.

Between all this commotions a small bed appeared at the centre of the hall. On which lay the blossoming form of a auburn haired girl, the mistress of the cards, Princess Sakura Kinomoto.

"She has finally come"

** XIV**

"How are we supposed to do the process?" Eriol asked.

"Place the SAKURA DOLL, the SYAORAN BEAR, the STAR KEY and the SAKURA BOOK spread spacey around the body" Yue explained.

They did as was told. "Now release the cards from the book" Cerberous said.

"What are you serious?" Syaoran asked.

"Don't argue we don't have much time left" Yue said.

"For what?" Syaoran asked.

"Look over there; (they looked at the thing Yue was pointing on the right side of the bed) look at the sand glass placed there" Yue said.

"So what it's just a simple sand glass" Eriol said, he was confused now.

"That's not any normal sand glass it contains the legendary sands of time use to tell when evil will cast its shadow on this world. Look we don't have much time if we are not able to complete the process before the hour finishes no body can stop the gates of hell, _TARTARUS_ (A/n: It a name given to hell) to open and when that happens this world would come to an end. So, I beg stop the argue" Cerberous said.

The princes were shocked to hear this terrible plight that was about to befall them so they did as were told. They released the cards which then circled the whole bed.

"Now Prince Eriol read the incantation inside the book" Yue said. His eyes remaining on Sakura.

"Read aloud and we'll follow" Cerberous said to Eriol.

_**POWER OF HEAVEN AND EARTH,**_

_**LIGHT AND DARK,**_

_**HAPPINESS AND SADNESS,**_

_**LOVE AND HATE**_

_**REVEAL THY TRUE NATURE**_

_**AND GRANT THY POWER**_

_**TO DESTROY ALL EVIL**_

_**PERSISTENT ON GAEA**_

_**AWAKEN! AWAKEN! AWAKEN!**_

The incantation being said each item that was placed began to emit light and with its effect Sakura's body also started to emit light.

With this effect the sand glass disappeared.

"The danger is finally over" all of them exclaimed joyfully.

Sakura's eyes now slowly began to flutter open.

"Where am I?" her sweet voice called out. Syaoran knew that voice he had waited for a long time for her whom he truly loved since the age of six when they first met.

"Welcome back my daughter" Eriol said.

After 5 months……

"I am so happy for you Sakura. You are finally gonna marry him" Tomoyo said.

"And I to for you and Eriol" Sakura said. It was the day of marriage of Sakura and Tomoyo and Eriol.

The gates of hell finally sealed forever, evil was diminished.

After two or three months of their marriage Sakura and Syaoran had two kids, i.e., their daughter Setsuka Li and their son Shogo Li. Tomoyo and Eriol had two daughters, i.e., Saile Hiragisawa and Kaoru Hiragisawa.

OWARI

* * *

Done, did you like it? Was it good? This is my second fan fiction and no flames required so PPPPlllllllllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeee R&R 


End file.
